Detective Loupe and the Earl of 256 Faces
by redemption2
Summary: Based on the Kagamine Len song of the same name, Detective "Loupe" Len and his sidekick Gumi search for his family's nemesis. Part 4: The Earls Clues lead them to the target of the next murder, quite literally.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Loupe and the Earl of 256 Faces

Chapter 1: Looking Through the Glass?

His brown checkered beret slipped to the side as it caught the sweatdrop off his blonde hair. "So let me get this straight, you're saying someone's coming in here at night and stealing your food?"

A woman with a girth as big as a loveseat nodded. "I snore, so I don't hear a thing. But when I wake up, the food is gone. That's why I called you." As she spoke, crumbs fell from her mouth like orange snow.

"Let me guess." The blonde looked around, two orange bags flattened under her feet. "Two bags of cheese doodles were stolen."

"Amazing! As expected of the great Loupe Dan's son!"

'_If I'm so amazing, why am I stuck doing this bullshit?_'

"So how did you know?"

"I'll not mince words with you, ma'am, since you were the one that hired me." He thrust a finger in her face. "The culprit is you yourself! Considering the mess on your face and the fact that you can't even see your feet, let alone the bags you're stepping on. You must be a chronic sleep-eater!"

"H-how dare you? I am NOT a sleep-eater! I just have a slow metabolism! I should have suspected as much from Loupe Dan's delinquent son! Get out of my house!"

"There is a matter of my pay for solving the case."

The door slammed in the boy's face. "You're blind as well as fat!" He snarled as he turned away from the mansion. As if to insult him further, his stomach growled. Insulting him even further was the money bag in his pocket that was just as empty as his stomach. At the gate he whirled around. "The real mystery here is why you have all the food you can shove in your gullet, when the people that are actually out doing shit don't have any!" He stormed off towards the grungy city ahead. '_My name is Len, I'm a detective… or at least, I'm trying to be. My father was my role model, Loupe Dan, however when I was young, he disappeared without a trace while investigating a murder. Though I've tried to follow in his footsteps, what just happened is an all-too-common occurrence.'_

He stepped up to a door marked "Detective" with an eviction notice placed on it. Three months past due. "Degh." He grunted as he ripped it off, flinging the door open.

"Higu!" A voice peeped.

"Huh?" Len blinked. A girl was sitting on the corner of his desk. She had shoulder-length green hair, one part tied up like an asymmetrical Anime character on one side. No older than sixteen, a year older than himself, she wore the dark green uniform of the local high school. "If you're looking for the dance studio, you're off by a floor."

"Holy cow, it worked!" She hopped off the desk and looked up to the sky, her dark blue eyes glistening. "Auntie, it all came true!"

"Um…."

"I used the chain."

"Anno…."

"I used the rods."

"Oi…."

"I even used your special…."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're having a conversation with the dead?"

"You're the one that came into my office! You'd better start telling me who you are and why you're here." '_Before I decide to let you talk with your Aunt in person.'_

"Geesh you're rude. My name is Megumi. You can call me Gumi though. My Aunt Haku told me to find you on her deathbed."

"Never heard of her."

"Okay, well she didn't tell me to find you specifically, just that my Aunt's tools would guide me to the one I needed to find." She suddenly knelt down and clapped her hands together. "Please make me your sidekick!"

Len's beret slid again. "Wha?"

"Make me your sidekick! I want to learn to be a detective! To follow my dreams I need to learn from the best!"

Len sighed through his nose, heading over to his desk and putting his feet on it as he leaned back. "So your name is Megumi."

"Gumi, please."

"Gumi. Your dead Aunt told you to find me… how exactly?"

"Oh, well… I use these." She rummaged through her school bag. "Let's see here. I've got a map of the city and a dousing chain, a pair of divining rods…, oh, and my Aunt's special X-ray goggles!" She pulled out a pair of plastic shades, one eye red, and one eye blue. "Wow this is awesome!"

"And you want me to hire you as an assistant. Is that correct?"

"Hai."

"Then I have one thing to ask." He shot up and slammed his hand onto the table.

"Higu!" She leapt back.

"Are you an idiot? Look around you! I can't even afford any cleaning products, so this place is as filthy as…." He got quiet, his eyes in shock as it zoomed out to a sparkling clean room.

"Um… I took the liberty when I got…." He slammed his hand down again. "Higu!"

"If you haven't noticed the eviction letter on my door, I can't even pay the bills, let alone an assistant. I can't even buy food on my pay." He tried to stare directly into her eyes, but her face with those glasses on was too much to look at. "Besides, those aren't X-Ray goggles you twit! They're 3D Glasses!"

"Well that explains why I couldn't see past your outlandish outfit. I thought it was just lead-lined." She examined them before putting them back on again. "But it makes everything look so weird and cool though."

Len's beret slid down again. "So I'm sorry, but you're going to have to look elsewhere for a job. You can leave now."

"But… but…." She broke down into wailing tears. "But this is where I was supposed to be!"

Len grunted, turning away. He didn't have time for this immature girl. But as she continued to soak her uniform in tears, he sighed. "Look, it's not like I have a choice in this. I'm going to be evicted tomorrow. And my latest job was completely botched, so I don't even have anything to eat. How am I supposed to support you as well?" He turned back, only to find a giant bento box in front of him the girl sitting on the other side of the desk, pulling a pair of chopsticks out of her mouth.

"You mean that eviction notice? I paid it this morning over the phone." She slid the box his way. "If it's food you want, I'm a pretty good cook. My Aunt said I'd make a good wife someday. I'll cook for you too."

Len swallowed. That bill was over 2 million yen. "W-why would you do that?"

"Because this is the place I was supposed to be. I couldn't let the person I was supposed to be with up and leave."

"Wait, person you were supposed to be with? Are you thinking that we're getting married or something?"

"O. M. G. You're proposing to me? Yaan, it's so soon!" She squirmed in her seat. "I really don't know! I mean you're really really cute and all but your personality just sucks! Aaah, what should I do?"

"I am NOT asking you to marry me!"

"Good." Her tone got serious. "I'm here because I want to be an apprentice, not a bride." She grinned again. "But if you want, we could be boyfriend and girlfriend too! I'm not against that."

"Refused."

"Oh poo." She pointed her chopsticks to the food. "Try the Inari. It came out extra sweet this time."

Len stared at the sushi, biting his lip tightly. "I don't know whether or not to take you seriously." He reached over and took the 3D glasses off her face, so he could meet her eye to eye. "One week. You have to pay for your own meals and any other items you need or want. You'll find a lot of nothing happens around here, and you're going to be bored out of your skull."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you so much, um… Gee, I don't even know your name."

He slumped. "You had to read it off the eviction notice, right? It's Len!"

"Ah, that's right. Len. Cute name too. Teach me well, okay?" She got up, packing up her junk in her bag, but leaving the bento on the table. "You can keep the food. I'll be sure to bring some more tomorrow morning. Thanks for this chance, Senpai!"

Before he could even utter a syllable, she was out the door, humming some tune about Mont Blancs. Len slammed his forehead on the desk. "What the fuck did I just get into?" He waited for the pain to go away before lifting his head to see the bento. "Well, it would be a real waste if it were to spoil." He commenced eating it. '_Still, that girl is really hard to read. She's bubbly one second, serious the next, and then flirty after that. And the fact that she can cook and she has enough to afford an out-of-the-blue 2 million yen payment in this day and age…. Just who is she?'_ He put his chopsticks down. "That was pretty good after all."

Len stood up, checking the sun, as it began to set. Grabbing his jacket and straightening his hat, he ventured out. As the street lights came on above him, he looked at his destination, the city governmental library. He always entered near closing time. It could only be that time, when listening ears would be pointed away. A black-haired man with spectacles saw him coming for his desk and lifted up a newspaper to his face. "What do you want? You know I don't give service without some payment."

"It's really simple stuff this time Kiyoteru. I just want to know about a person… a girl in fact."

He let the paper fall slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Finally hit puberty, huh?"

"Shut up. She came into my office, begging me to be an assistant. I just need a little info on her, that's all."

"Like her three sizes?"

"NO! Stop playing around with me like that!"

"Well without pay, I can't give you anything."

"The last time I paid you upfront, you gave me shit."

"Those are the breaks sometimes. Pay up." Kiyoteru's stomach growled.

Len smirked. "She's a good cook. How about I invite you to lunch, on her."

"That's really manipulative. You're never gonna land her with that attitude."

"I don't want to land her, you idiot! Look, do you want the food or not?"

Kiyo sighed, turning the page. "What's her name?"

"Megumi. She's a 16 year old girl from a local high school. I didn't get her last name, but she's pretty noticeable so I doubt that won't be hard."

"I've already got the dig on her." Kiyo smiled.

"What?"

"Yowane Megumi, the sole benefactor of the Yowane estate after her Aunt and guardian, Yowane Haku passed away. A shame, considering she was major hot stuff. Her entire fortune was placed in the girl's control. A model and singer for many years, she retired to take care of the girl after her parents abandoned her. Megumi was approached a year ago to do modeling, however she refused, citing her Aunt's displeasure at the concept. Megumi inherited the woman's entire estate, savings, and copyrights. She's worth a few trillion yen."

"T-Trillion? So this girl is the White Princess's niece?"

"Ah, White Princess. That was a great song."

Len's head was spinning. "Why? Why would she come to me then? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, that's all I've got on her without doing a deeper dig. You sure you don't want her three sizes?"

"Positive."

"Here, take my paper, I'm done with it. I'll be at your office around 1 for the food."

"Fine by me. Thanks again." He picked up the paper, opening it. Right in the middle was a big article that read: SINGER'S NEICE SOLE BENEFACTOR, with a picture of Gumi plastered on it. Len whirled around in a rage, but Kiyoteru was already gone. "ASSHOLE!" His outburst echoed throughout the halls.

Len woke up at his desk, mumbling and groaning. Sleeping in his chair is something he normally didn't do, but since the girl moved his stuff around, he couldn't find his mattress. The decorative bento was still sitting there, almost staring at him. As sand fell off his eyes, he stared back at it, and then at the clock. "Well, I may as well clean it. She did do me the favor after all." He stumbled down to the first floor restroom, the only one in the building. At least it had a shower, and it was unoccupied at the time, so he took his time in cleaning up, and the bento as well.

He came back up, his hair still a bit damp as he closed the door. "Good morning Senpai."

"Ah, good morning… WHAT THE?" Len jumped back a step, to see the girl on his desk again. "How'd you get in?"

"Through the door, silly."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are something else, Yowane Megumi. Here." He handed her the empty container. "I made sure to wash it out properly."

She took it gingerly. "I never told you my last name…. You… checked up on me?"

"It's not like you're keeping a low profile." He slid the news article next to her hand. "Now, you mind telling me what you're really doing here?"

"I'm doing exactly what I said. I want to be a detective, so I want to learn from you."

"Why me? There are plenty others around, ones that actually have worthwhile cases."

"But the dousing chain picked this building."

"Then the inspector on the first floor."

"And the divining rods pointed towards your mailbox."

"So if your dousing chain and divining rods told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

"Of course not, that's just silly!"

Len smacked his forehead, drawing it down his face. "Have you ever done any detective work?"

"Nope."

"Do you read detective novels?"

"There are such things?"

"Have you ever heard of Loupe Dan?"

"Who?" Len slammed his hand on the desk. "Higu!"

"Why the hell are you even here if you don't know the first thing about being a detective?" He took off his beret and rang it out from the sweatdrops. "Loupe Dan was my father, the greatest detective around, until he disappeared during an investigation. He was my role model."

"So he's why you became a detective?"

Len nodded. "Though not a successful one."

"Well… you've got a clean office and a cute assistant. You've got something going for you at least. Why did your Dad become a detective?"

Len paused, not expecting that question. He looked away. "My sister… twin sister actually… was murdered. She was playing some kind of VR game, and it entrapped her and killed her. My father wouldn't rest until he found the one responsible."

"Did he?"

Len shook his head. "It was the same case. The man was a serial murderer who changed his M/O."

"What's an M/O?"

Len slumped. "Method of Operation! God, study the terminology at least! It means that there is a certain way he approaches his crime. If he changes his M/O, that means it's different than other times. My father linked him to hundreds of crimes, attempted and successful murders. He called him The Earl of 256 Faces, because he had 256 M/Os on file." Len turned to her. "Now it's your turn. Why do you want to be a detective? And why are you in such a hurry to be one?"

She put on a sad smile, her chest expanding as she breathed in deep. "My Aunt was a wonderful woman. But she was stricken by an illness far too early for her time. The night she died, she told me something. I had a big brother, who was presumed dead after my parents disappeared. But he's alive. I don't know how she knew it, but he was alive. And she told me that to find him, I had to uncover the clues myself, and I'm the only one that can."

"So instead of hiring me, you want to learn from me."

"Yes. Like she said, I'm the only one that can figure out the puzzle."

Len got up to his filing cabinet, searching through it until he pulled out a folder. He pulled out an image and handed it to her. "Let's test your deductive reasoning. A man was found dead where that outline is. Using nothing but this photo, tell me what information is missing?"

"This is a weird picture…." Gumi looked at it from different angles. "Why do you even have this?"

"It's a training exercise to measure your deductive reasoning. I figured it out within five minutes. I'm going to start timing you right now." She gulped as she started running her eyes over every inch of it. Time ticked over. "Five minutes. Give me your first guess."

"Um… um… The blood splatter is blue!"

"Mmm… nice try. They colored it differently for those that fainted at the sight of it. Besides that's not the MISSING piece of information." She pouted. "Keep going. I was a special case. It took some people an hour."

One hour and many wrong guesses later. "Come on! You've guessed everything except the right answer! Even my old dog could have figured it out by now!" Gumi got up without a word, taking the photo with her. She walked up to the wall and hung it on a cork evidence board. Len smiled. '_Looks like she's onto something._' His hopes were dashed when she pulled the divining rods out of her bag, sliding her 3D shades on her face. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Shh!" She hissed as she pointed them towards the photo, going over it. "Uh?" It pointed to the right, away from the photo. "Don't go that way, show me the hint!" She tried again, and they pointed to the right again. She shrugged and followed.

"O-oi…." Len said as he observed. The rods bent towards each other as it stopped at the pneumatic mail tube.

"This is it! The answer is… a metal pipe?"

"Chigau. Your divination fails."

"But why… I was sure…." She pulled out something from her pocket, opening it up and gasping. "Something's going to happen! My event detector is going off!"

Len shook his head as he walked up to her. "What the hell is an event detect…." He looked into her hand, the needle in the center pointing towards the N on the top. "You dip, this is a compass!"

"It looks like a compass, but whenever the little arm points to the N, something happens! Just watch!"

"That has to be some of the biggest bullsh-" SHHTHOOP. A delivery cylinder landed. They both turned to it in surprise. He picked it up and opened it, the suspense palpable in the air. There was a small box inside, a little bigger than a glasses case. He sent the tube back to the mailroom before heading to the table with it.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Of course. But if it's evidence, I don't want to touch it." He pulled out a pocket knife and began to carefully saw through the cardboard. "You might want to stand back, just in case."

"I-in case what?"

"It's a bomb, chemicals, a body part."

"Eeep!"

With the last cut, the cardboard sprawled open. Inside, coated in packing peanuts, was a magnifying glass. But this wasn't any normal magnifying glass. This was an antique Loupe, a highly decorated magnifying glass, very rare to see in this day and age. Len stepped back, trembling. "Why would anyone send you a magnifying…." Gumi reached for it.

"Don't touch it!" Len panted quickly. "That Loupe… is the only thing that remained the same in the Earl's M/O. Everyone that was murdered had that loupe on or around them."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"It means the Earl's back… and someone is about to die!"

Len just stared at the item on the desk from the far corner. "The Earl disappeared around the same time as my father. We assumed they killed each other, because the murders stopped. But now…."

"Maybe it's a copycat, or someone's trying to play a big joke on you."

Len shook his head. "I don't believe that. Why would anyone send me, the person who knows the significance the most, the one thing I would recognize?" He sunk his head into his knees. "It's a message. The Earl is alive, and he's killing people again." Gumi approached the table. "I said don't touch it!"

"I'm not. I want to check for a return address." She lifted up the cardboard, pouting. "None." She pulled out her L-rods again, pointing them at the Loupe. They did nothing. She also pulled out her Compass, seeing the needle pointing East. She picked it up.

"GUMI!" Len jumped up.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with it. No event."

He hugged her tightly. "Don't do something so dangerous! If anything had happened…." She stared at him wide eyed, bringing him back. They stepped apart quickly. "Um, it was unorthodox, but it worked."

"I-if someone's going to be killed… then we should try and stop it, right?"

"Unh." Len nodded. "Let me check the files. See what happened last time he sent a Loupe in a letter." He leafed through his filing cabinet. "Here we go! Case 96! A mail truck was… Oh my God!" He raced over to the phone, picking it up. "Hello operator? I need you to connect me to the post office in my area, it's urgent! Hello? Yes, the mail carrier who delivers to the 200 block of Crypton Drive, is he still conducting his run? He is? Get in contact with him right away! There's a strong chance there is a bomb in his truck!"

"A bomb?" Gumi gasped.

"How do I know? Lady, this is the handiwork of the Earl of 256 Faces! He's done this once before! No I'm not the police! I'm a dete… hello? Hello?"

"Hahahahahaha!" The phone echoed in a male voice, and even Gumi quivered in fear.

"Earl of 256 Faces! You're still alive you bastard?" The other end disconnected. "Earl! Answer me, Earl!" He slammed the phone down.

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"There's not enough time. By the time they track him down it'll be too late. DAMN!"

Gumi pressed her fist to her chest. "Then it's my turn." She pulled a map out of her bag and spread it over the desk. "Our block is here, right? Give me the box." She took it, crushing a section of it and inserting it into an upside down metal teardrop. She let it drop over the map and it dangled in front of her.

"This hocus pocus doesn't work. How can you even think that this will help?"

"You have a better idea? Now shut up!" She snapped at him before turning back to the map. The chain refused to move. "There! 800 block of AH Boulevard!"

"Okay." Len grabbed his beret and coat. "Call your driver, I'll take your car."

"What driver?"

Len stopped midstep. "Don't you have a chauffeur, you know, the guy that drives your car instead of you?"

"I don't have a car. I walk or take public transit."

"Damn it!" Len raced down the stairs.

"Wait! Len!"

"Don't follow me! If we're too late, you might wind up seeing the body!"

"And what if he moves, huh? I'm the only one that can track him!" She yelled down the staircase.

"FUUUCK! Come on!" They raced down the street, running pel mel towards AH Boulevard. "Out of the way! Out of the way!"

"Len…" Gumi panted. "My boobs weren't made for running!"

"Stop complaining and suck it up, partner!"

"Wh-what?"

"Partner! We're trying to save a life and you're complaining about your bustline?"

"Right! Sorry Partner!" She grinned, redoubling her speed.

"There it is!" Len gasped as he rounded the corner, the white and red striped truck dead ahead.

"He's still inside. We can make it!"

Len slammed against the truck door. "Get out of the truck! There's a bomb inside!"

The driver slowly turned, tears in his eyes. He gently opened the window. "I know." He looked back. "It armed when the weight of the truck lightened after the deliveries were over. If it gets any lighter, it will go off."

"Oh God…." Gumi gasped as she looked in. "Len, I don't know much about bombs, but I think that's a big freaking bomb! And it's ticking too!"

"Ticking?" Len looked in, seeing the red readout. "Sir, is there any event that is coming up soon of significance to you? Like dinner time or something like that?"

"My shift ends in five minutes. And so will my life." He continued to sob.

"Len, we have to do something."

"You'll back away to the other side and take cover." Len stared her in the eyes. "Don't fight me on this." She bit her lip, but obeyed. He turned back. "Sir, I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you. The police won't be able to disarm it in time, and I don't know how to disarm it myself. But I will promise you, I will bring the Earl of 256 Faces to justice."

"Thank you." He sniffed. "What's your name?"

"Loupe Len, son of Loupe Dan."

"Len… do me one favor." He gently lifted a package. "Deliver this to my daughter. I wrote the address on the box. Tell her that I'm sorry I'll miss her birthday."

"Hai. I promise." He gripped the box and took it out of his hands. The bomb beeped loudly. They both paled and Len ran as fast as he could. THOOM! The shockwave sent him head over heels, scraping his knee and elbow as he tumbled.

"Len! Len!" Gumi rushed up to him, lifting him up. They both panted heavily, staring in disbelief at the flaming wreckage, people running everywhere, alarms going off, and sirens getting louder.

He stood up, his eyes quivering. "EARL!"

Gumi and Len informed the police about everything. "You do realize this looks very suspicious, the fact that you're Loupe Dan's son notwithstanding."

"I do. But my word is as good as my father's. The Earl is alive. And he caused this."

"Even so, we may want to ask you more later. Please return home and wait." He held his hand out. "I'll take that package."

"No." Len said dejectedly as he stood up, wincing at the bandage on his knee. "I'll deliver it. It was his last wish. I promised to fulfill it."

It proved more difficult to deliver it than he realized, having to hop a train to the suburbs, and then a bus, in the setting sun. Gumi stuck by him the whole way, saying nothing, but letting him know she was there with a kind hand on his leg. At the house, she stayed back on the sidewalk. He removed his hat as he gave the man's wife the news. She took the package and slammed the door in his face, wailing in tears. He trudged back to the girl's side, he couldn't lift his head. "Of all the doors slammed in my face… this one hurts the most."

The door opened, and a little girl with two black pigtails rushed out to him. "Mommy can't say it right now. Thank you."

He dropped to his knees next to the girl, giving her a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry he'll miss your birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything!"

"Yuki too…." She smiled. "But Yuki can't be sad. Daddy got Yuki what I wanted after all. A teddy bear with Daddy's name on it."

"Hah." Len forced a smile. "Then that's good for you. Now go back to your mommy and cheer her up, okay?"

"Unh!" She raced back waving at the door as Len stood. Gumi wiped a tear out of her eye as it shut.

The bus ride was silent again. The sun had set by the time they got to the train station, and it took an even longer wait before they boarded. "You hate it now, don't you? This life."

"No." She whispered. "We did everything we could. That's nothing to hate."

"But now…."

"I know. But I'm not giving up." Gumi placed her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Partner." Len smiled a little, closing his eyes. "What was the answer?" She whispered.

"What answer?"

"To the logic problem."

"How is a man in that position standing up?" He smirked a little. "In front of us the whole time… and never…." He nodded off.

"An aerial view." She smirked. "And I thought it was too stupid an answer to say." She closed her eyes as well. "Onii-chan…."


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Loupe and the Earl of 256 Faces

Chapter 2: The Cookie Crumbles That Way

SHURP… SHURP. Gumi's eyes twitched as she awoke to the sound of pages turning. She opened her eyes to find Len standing next to the evidence wall with a folder open, already a hundreds of pages scattered across it, and onto the wall itself. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Len, what are you doing?"

"Restarting the investigation, what does it look like? Sorry if the mattress was uncomfortable."

"Mattress?" She looked under herself. "Oh. How did we get here?"

"When we arrived at the station I carried you here myself. Sorry, but I don't know where you live."

"You could have just looked at my ID in my wallet."

"That would have involved going through your skirt."

She opened her mouth to say more, but she clicked her teeth shut. "Have you been up all night?"

"Couldn't sleep. Not with the Earl on the loose." He pinned up the photo of the van. "I don't hear any water running, so I'm going to go take a shower. I left some more deduction puzzles on my desk for you." He left without a word, grabbing his spare set of clothes and heading down to the first floor.

"Len…" Gumi watched as the door closed behind him as she placed her hand on the photos on the desk.

The water rained hard on Len's skull as he leaned onto the tile, his fist balled. _'Do something!'_

'_Do something!' A man yelled, his face blocked from view in the darkness. A vital monitor was going absolutely haywire attached to a girl in a medical smock. The young blonde had a VR visor over her eyes and an oxygen mask over her mouth._

'_She's not stabilizing! I don't know why, we're doing everything we can!'_

'_Rin, open your eyes!' A young boy climbed in with her, tears in his eyes. 'Rin, wake up! Sister!'_

_A magnifying glass appeared on the screen, two red digital eyes behind them. And then it returned to normal, with a flat beep. 'No!'_

"Kuso!" Len collapsed to the tile, his tears running into the drain. "Rin…."

Len returned to the office pissed and depressed, only to find Gumi's wiggling butt sticking out of the refrigerator. He sweatdropped. "What do you think you're doing?"

She emerged with a surgical mask over her mouth and nose, her eyes watering. "The masks: they do nothing." She slammed the door shut and ripped off the mask, diving for the trash can and gagging. "When was the last time you cleaned out that thing? I think something was staring at me in there."

"Why were you raiding my fridge anyway?"

"I wanted to cook breakfast since I finished your puzzles. But my appetite is ruined now."

Len paused at the second bit of information. "You finished?"

"Yep." She grinned proudly before another round of bile came up her throat.

"The dead man in the locked supply room?"

"The floor wasn't completely level, an edible ball was rolled into the room from outside. The rats took care of the rest." She wiped her mouth as she got up. "If that's what pregnancy is like, I'm not doing it."

He ignored it, still focused on her work. "The mid-field murder?"

"Wore perfectly flat shoes, and walked backwards in his own footprints to cover his tracks."

"Electronic Alibi?"

"Timed scripting triggered by a phone text message."

He lowered his brow. "Okay, one more." Len slid open his desk and pulled out three photos, laying them out in front of her. "This was my academy's final test. This picture was taken in a murdered man's dying breath with his own camera. This picture was taken from the same position by police. The third is a lineup of possible suspects. Which one is the culprit, just going on what you see here? You have five minutes to inspect both photos before I take them away. The lineup will stay."

The girl looked back and forth between them. At the four minute mark, she put her finger on the lineup. "This one, with the bum leg."

Len gulped hard. "Why?"

"The lake in the background is frozen in the nighttime shot. The culprit ice skated across to murder the man, but there was a scuffle, and he sprained his ankle. Since it's impossible to skate back with sprained ankles, he stole the man's shoes. When he returned later to clean up the crime scene, he returned the shoes."

"Why did he skate across?"

"Because he knew it would melt in the morning, erasing any trace of him ever being there."

"Correct. Who the hell are you?" Len leaned back, amazed.

"Just your run-of-the-mill assistant." She grinned. "Speaking of that…." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed it. "Yes, can I speak to Gomu please? This is… Gomu, take that horse mask off your face for God's sake! Look, you still running that hazmat haulaway? I've got a toxic fridge I need disposed of. I'll text you the address."

"Wait, you're dumping my fridge?"

"Nothing that goes in there will ever be safe for human consumption. Don't worry, I'll get you a new one." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "In fact, let's go shopping right now! We can pick up some food on the way! Then we can share some ice cream, and watch a movie, and go to a love hotel…." Len stared at her with incredulous eyes. "I'm not fooling you at all, am I?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Poo." As she dragged him out the door, the mail cylinder landed.

Len and Gumi were munching on some breakfast sandwiches at an outdoor area. A security officer eyed them suspiciously, but Len pulled out his license, flashing it at him. "Now that I think about it, how come you're not at school? It's a weekday."

"I'm near graduation. I'm doing independent study from now on."

"Graduation? How old are you?"

"Almost 17. I started early." She took a sip of orange juice. "What about you, Senpai? You're as old as me."

"I'm a graduate of the detective academy. I don't need to go."

"Hmm? Well, if that's what you want."

A man walked up to the table with blonde hair and silver undertones. "Ojou-sama."

"Eh? Claus! What are you doing here?" Gumi gasped. "I'm sorry. Senpai, this is Claus, groundskeeper of the Yowane estate. Claus, this is Detective Len, the one I'm shadowing."

"My apologies, Ojou-sama, I didn't expect to find you here. I was attempting to find a proper caterer for the party."

"Party?" Gumi blinked.

"I sent a message to the address you told me. There is a sphere-of-influence gathering at the Yowane estate tonight. Even if the madam has passed on, it is an event to strengthen our ties with our associates. You are required to attend, as the successor of the Yowane estate."

"I-I see." She bit her thumb. "Thank you, Claus. You did everything right. I'm sorry for being absentminded about it. Who is going to be attending?"

"The Ritter and Grot groups. The CEOs of Crypton, AH-Soft, Zero-G, etc etc. And your cousin, Neru."

Her brow lowered. "Neru…."

"Ah. If you'll dismiss me Ojou-sama, I need to return to my duties."

"Of course Claus, you are excused." Before he got too far though. "Claus! We are allowed to bring dates to the party, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then tell the maids and butlers that they too can bring their husbands and wives, and enjoy the festivities."

"They will be overjoyed Ojou-sama." He bowed once more before leaving.

The furniture movers tried to fit the fridge through the door as the tube opened up. "Here it is, just like Claus said." She waved it in front of Len's face. "It's his handwriting."

"You bought something that's way too big, Gumi." Len shook his head. "I apologize for her, guys." They filed out, exhausted, and still needing to go down five flights of stairs. No elevator.

"Wait until the cabinets get here. And we still have to get some curtains, and some furniture, and we have to update this desk."

"Why do I suddenly feel like my girlfriend is moving in with me?"

"Yahn! Len and I are going steady and we haven't even kissed yet!" She squirmed before opening the letter. She paled. "S-Senpai…." Len took the letter from her hands.

Ojou-sama. I'm sorry I couldn't speak to you about this. I can only pray this reaches you before it is too late. In reference to the party tonight, your life has been threatened. Those that did not inherit Madam Haku's fortune are plotting great harm upon you during the party. A note was delivered to the Estate through a stray dog that was let loose on our property. If you come to the party, you will be killed.

Since before the Madam's passing, you have been very kind to us. Even if the Yowane estate is taken over or destroyed, we will not forget your kindness. Your continued survival will bring us peace. Please take this chance to escape.

"Oh God… it's the Earl, isn't it? The Earl is going after me next."

Len shook his head. "No." He turned to his board. "In no instance has a threat been delivered through an animal."

"Have you ever thought that his M/O might change?"

"Why do you think he's called the Earl of 256 Faces? He never changed his M/O after number 256, always going back to his past deadly tricks. This is someone else." He turned to her. "Who at that party would hold negative feelings towards you?"

"Basically anyone. The record companies for Aunt Haku retiring. The modeling agencies she and I turned down. Even my relatives were pissed that she gave me everything in her will."

"What will happen to the Yowane estate if you don't show up?"

"Probably a coup. Someone would try to take over. And then everyone would… I can't let them lose their jobs! The butlers and maids of the Yowane-hen have dedicated their lives to that job. It's all they know!" She planted her rump on Len's desk. "What do I do?"

"Are their lives worth your own?"

"Of course! They raised me just as much as Aunt Haku!"

"Well then…." Len picked up the Loupe on his desk and gripped her shoulder. "We're just going to have to solve your murder before it happens."

She stared into his eyes, his sincerity giving her enough comfort to reveal a small smile. "But first, we need to get you a suit."

Len gritted his teeth in distaste as the tailor made the finishing touches on his dark blue suit with ruffled cuffs. "Is this REALLY necessary? I look like a pedo Austin Powers here."

"It's a modern-victorian ball, Senpai." Gumi answered from behind him, watching the spectacle from behind her 3D glasses. "Can you make his butt stand out more?"

"Make my… hey! I'm going to have to be moving around in this thing you know!"

"Sorry, sorry. A girl can dream, can't she?"

"And where's your dress, huh?"

"Oh, I had that fitted last month. Didn't you, Naru?"

"I still think you should have one more fitting. You might have grown a bit more than I allowed for." Gumi just waved the brunette off as she did some final tweaks. "Rest assured though, your girlfriend is going to be the most gorgeous person in the room." She patted his shoulder. "You're done."

"Thanks. And she's not my girlfriend."

Naru raised her eyebrow. "Then you've got one HELL of a benefit, friend."

"Yahn!" Gumi squirmed in her seat, blushing as Len slammed his hand to his face.

A knock came on Len's office door. "Master Len, your transportation to the party is here."

He opened the door, to find the groundskeeper. "Thank you Claus." He leaned closer to him. "She's secure?"

"Our most trustworthy guards have been posted inside and outside her room. She will be guarded until you arrive. Please keep Ojou-sama safe."

"Well that's the idea, isn't it?" He followed Claus into the waiting Limo. The man started up the engine and began to move. "Now that I think about it, I have no idea where this mansion is." He went all of 50 feet from his door, swiping a key card at a gate. "SERIOUSLY?" Resisting the urge to sweatdrop, he began to observe. Cameras were posted in intervals, actively scanning the exterior. There were three guard hounds guarding the interior, as well as two security patrols. He also noticed the landscapers had more in their vests than just garden tools. "How many are loyal to Megumi?"

"Nearly all. Most of the staff had hands in raising her and would never betray her." They stopped at the red carpet at the door. "You will be escorted to the steps where Ojou-sama will make her debut for the night." He got out and opened the door for him. "Please follow the head maid."

He nodded, patting the man on the shoulder. The maid bowed to him gesturing to the open door. "Please save her, our surrogate daughter." He closed his eyes in a tiny nod before entering the main hall, which would also double as the ballroom.

Len's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. KAITO and MEIKO from the Crypton Corps. S.F. Miki from AH Corps. Lily from INTERnet Corps. There were also agents from the Idolmster Modeling Company. He stopped the maid. "No cameras. Have the guests take them to the coat room." She bowed as she stepped back.

"My God… what is THAT?" A golden blonde girl with one long ponytail tied off at the side said. She had it tied off with an oversized blue and black ring that floated. Her dress was silver and gold, a bare midriff and back. "This twit should so be Tweeted."

Three or four butlers went through the guests, whispering to each of them. Disapproving grunts came about as they took their cameras away, especially from the Modeling agencies. "I refuse!" It was the blonde again. "This is my phone, and I'm keeping it with me. I will take photos as I choose."

"But Lady Neru, this rule is very important."

"Just let her keep the phone." Len said as he approached the party. "It's meant to send and receive messages after all. As long as she agrees to the no photo rule, then there should be no issue, correct?"

"Y-yes, but… there would be no guarantee…."

"And rightly so!" Neru huffed, turning away.

"Then let's just tape the lens." Len shrugged. "I'm sure you would be agreeable to that, right Lady Neru?"

She shot Len a glare before handing the phone to the butler. "All right. Tape it. And just who are you?"

"Kagamine Len, Lady Megumi's date for the night. It's an honor to meet the cousin that she's told me so much about."

"Hmph! All of it bad, I'm sure! She's been badmouthing me ever since she got my Aunt's inheritance. Make no mistake, I'm only here out of obligation to our family."

"Of course, Lady Neru. May I ask where the lucky man is that escorted such a beauty as yourself?"

She stopped silent. "He is currently indisposed."

"I see. Well, I must be off to meet my date. I am sure we will talk more in the near future."

"The nerve of that little… RGH!" She stormed off to the punch table, her clutch squeezed tight in her hand.

As he reached the base of the stairs, Claus nodded to him from the opposite side, flicking a switch on his watch. "Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the Yowane family, I thank you for being our guests tonight. I now present to you the hostess of this great occasion, Lady Yowane Megumi."

They all looked up the stairs as she emerged. Len could barely keep his mouth from dropping open as he saw her. Her hair was pinned back into a loose knot, exposing her delicate neckline. Her eyes glistened, matching her bright, yet shy smile. Her dress was a strapless Victorian gown, best described as vanilla and rose, red ties and rose-shaped fabrics adorned all sides of it. The gown just barely caressed the floor, showing the tiniest hint of a ruby red high heeled shoe. Her arms were delicately gloved in a vanilla-shaded silk. She sighed nervously as she waited at the last tier from the bottom.

"Lady Megumi's escort is Master Kagamine Len, son of the great detective Loupe Dan."

Len sent Claus a sharp look. That was private information. He softened before going up to meet her, presenting her with a matching corsage, which he began to apply to her wrist. "That tailor woman? She was right. You look stunning."

"She was also right about the fitting. I feel like I'm going to bust out of this thing at any moment!"

"That won't happen. Just trust me." They both turned to the crowd below and bowed. They applauded, though more out of respect than anything else.

"I thank you all for attending tonight. I hope that, even in the shadow of the passing of our beloved Lady Haku, you may enjoy yourselves and strengthen your bonds in this time of tragedy. Now, let the festivities begin." The band began to play as they descended the final set of steps arm in arm.

"What's your field of study? Politics?"

"Interior design, now shut up! Lady MEIKO, Lord KAITO, I swear you two get more attractive every year. Have you two tied the knot yet?" Their polite smiles turned into frowns before upturning again. "Miki, you're looking as fit as ever. No surprise since you have no breasts to get in the way of your exercise program." Len held back his amusement as best he could. "Oh, I'm so glad you could make it this year. Len, this is Aunt Haku's old manager. You look like you've lost weight, have you been testing your models out again?" The crowd disbursed around her, no one wanting to be the next one to be cut down by the girl.

"Like a fucking pro." Len chuckled under his breath.

"What can I say? I've done this too often." Neru and Gumi's eyes locked from across the room. "Oh, I didn't realize the refreshments were already being served! Everyone please enjoy!"

They walked up to each other, the space between them darkening as it got shorter. "Not this time, Megumi." The blonde said before Gumi could open her mouth.

"Not this time what?"

"I'll not be one of your tongue-lashing victims this time." She narrowed her golden eyes and smirked. "Just know this…." She grabbed Len's face and planted a heavy kiss on his lips. Shocking everyone including the recipient. Breaking away, she turned back to the girl again, a satisfied grin on her lips. "Everything you have will one day be mine."

"Kgh!" Gumi raised her arm in a rage, her hand spread wide.

Neru braced herself, turning away. There was a quick shuffle and her opposite cheek started to burn, knocking her down. Len had slid in between them, blocking Gumi's arm and taking a swipe at the girl with his other. He sent a quick look to her before turning to Neru. "Don't dirty your dress with her blood, Milady. She doesn't deserve to wear it."

"U-unh." Gumi took a deep breath. "Guards! Remove Lady Neru from the premises until she learns how to conduct herself properly in front of a host! And get a disinfectant cloth for Master Len. Who knows what types of diseases she's carrying."

Neru stared her straight in the eye before the guards guided her to the exit. "Everything. I'll have everything, starting with him." She whispered under her breath.

Len washed his face off at a wash basin in a side hall. His date swallowed. "Thank you, Len."

"You're the hostess. She wanted to get a reaction out of you."

She nodded. "And I nearly blew the whole thing. I guess I can't deduce as quickly as I thought."

"It's fine." The music changed to that of a waltz. The dance was beginning. "It's started. You up for this?" She nodded. "Then let's give them all a waltz they'll never forget." She took his outstretched hand and they made it to the center floor.

By tradition, the host and hostess have the first dance uninterrupted, and they failed to disappoint. A traditional waltz from two young people was almost revitalizing, and the guests crowded around the refreshments table in awe. "You dance better than I thought."

"My mother's influence from long ago." Len shrugged. He gripped her waist tightly, tugging her close. He spoke a little louder. "Milady, would you be averted to a kiss from the lips tainted by that girl?"

"EH?" She gasped… before an understanding came to her eyes. "No, it's okay."

As the first song ended, he swept her towards the crowd. In one swift motion he placed a relationship-defining kiss on her lips. Her eyes quivered in shock as he pulled away. "I love you, Meg."

Her eyes widened, and she slammed both her hands hard on his back. KABLAM! Everyone was paralyzed. Gumi's brow and lips trembled, her breath becoming ragged. "L-Len…." A patch of red soaked her dress across her spine.

"Meg! Meg, what's…." He pulled his hand away from her back, coated in blood. "HAH! Meg, stay with me! Gumi!" She began to crumple to the floor.

"I… Love…." The girl's eyes closed and she went limp.

"MEGUMI!" He cried, tears streaming down his face, his sister's face transposed on hers. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The maids and butlers witness to the incident began to wail. Claus just stood there in disbelief. "How… how could…."

"Claus. CLAUS!" Len called him. "CLAUS!" It took him three yells before he rushed over.

"This can't be, my master!" He went to his knees, lifting her wrist and squeezing it. "Lady Megumi…."

Len looked him in the eyes. "Please, take her to her room. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be seen like this."

"Of course, Master Len." He picked the girl up, limp as a rag doll, sobbing as he climbed the stairs.

"Well, I guess the party's over." Lily shrugged. "Someone get my car from the valet!"

"Yowane-house caretakers, seal off this room!" Len yelled from the floor. Maids and butlers locked and stood in front of each door. Len pulled his Loupe from his pocket and stood up, wiping his tears. "This is a crime scene. And someone in this room is a murderer!"

"That's preposterous!" Someone yelled.

"Where's the proof?"

"Sit down, all of you!" Len snarled in a rage. "You of the Crypton and AH groups. To you she was a threat, a rival, knowing full well that her voice is perfect for performing. To you, of the INTERnet group, she inherited Haku's royalty licenses, forcing you to pay her the millions she was owed. You could have easily wanted to fatten your own pockets. Those of Idolmster that were fervently turned down by both the aunt and the niece, suspicions were raised against you, and how you treated your idols. They harmed your reputation, and to fix it, you needed to stop their outcry against you!" Claus passed behind him, heading to the kitchen as he spoke. "Any one of you could be the suspect!"

"And what about you? You're a suspect in this too! She was in your arms the entire time. You could have easily killed her!"

"Need I remind you that she was shot in the BACK? Or should I slap you with the hand that's stained in her blood? And I have no motive."

"As boyfriend, you could be a benefactor in the girl's will!"

"Claus!" Len yelled, without taking his eyes off the crowd. He emerged, taking his hand out of his jacket pocket. "Do you know the status of Megumi's will?"

"She has yet to submit one… and never will now." He went back upstairs.

"So there you have it. I have no motive. As a boyfriend, I cannot legally claim anything. However each of you have something to gain in her death. And I will find out who!"

Claus entered Gumi's chambers, closing the door and sitting at her bedside. "Milady, I realize the drug you ingested will only have you sleep, but I hope you can hear me somehow. Your date was ingenious in this illusion, but I'm afraid this gives me the opportunity I need." He slid a carving knife out of his vest pocket. "To take the life of someone so fair and so young may seem cruel to you, Milady, but the pain I have been submitted to is far too excruciating." He pointed the blade down in his fist, raising it above her. "Far too excruciating to let you live!"

On the downward arc, Gumi opened her eyes. Claus's arm slid to a halt. "It was you?" She rolled out of bed, a tear running down her cheek. "All this time… it was you? Why, Claus? You owe me that much!"

"It's because of your existence that I need to kill you!" Claus sobbed. "Lady Haku… I loved her completely, and she, I. Even though I was a lowly butler, she found my heart and treated me kindly. We promised to share everything together, be it as husband and wife, or Lady and Butler. But then you came along, you see."

"I don't understand! Claus, I always considered you a friend, confidant, a parent. You carried me when I couldn't walk, and cried with me when I had tears! If I had gotten in your way with Aunt Haku, I'm sorry. I had no intention of doing that! That's no reason…." Her eyes got big. "The inheritance?"

"That's right, the inheritance!" Claus lowered the blade to bear. "Haku loved me, and I loved her equally. However you replaced me in her heart. Her true feelings came out when she bequeathed everything to you! She only loved you! That revelation rent me through! And so I will rend you through!"

"Claus, no!" Gumi gasped, paralyzed as he leapt for her.

"Milady, duck!"

KABLAM! A second shot echoed through the mansion. Len whirled around, looking up at Gumi's state room. "Shit!" He broke into a run, dashing up the stairs. He smashed through the door. "Gumi!"

He found her huddled in a corner, trembling. The closet door nearest to her swung open, a bullet hole in the slats. The head maid trembled in tears behind the smoking gun. Claus got up, his shoulder pierced, bleeding profusely. "Even if I am to die… I will see Milady in the afterlife!" He dove for the girl again.

"AAAHHH!" The maid screamed, squeezing the trigger two more times. BLAM! BLAM!

The gun fell to the floor, as did the knife, as did Claus. "Lady Gumi…." He whispered, his stomach wounded beyond repair.

She gulped, standing. "I'm here, Claus."

"My love… for Haku was… limitless. But I did… care for you… as well. If you can… find it… please…." His eyes glazed over.

"Claus…." Gumi fell to her knees in front of him. "CLAUS!" She wailed, sobbing, punching his chest. "You fool! You damn fool! Of course she loved you! Of course I loved you!"

Len went over to the maid, still in disbelief. He grabbed her shoulders. "You did the right thing. Do you understand? You saved your master's life today, and that's the ultimate duty. You did the right thing." He picked her up, ushering her into the arms of a butler that had accompanied him. Len knelt down in front of the body, closing his eyelids. "You were too obvious, old man. That's why you're dead right now, because I knew."

Gumi shot him a look of rage. "ENGH!" CRACK! She slapped him hard. KABLAM! A shot echoed from the main hall, scaring the suspects. "YOU BASTARD!" She ran off, down the steps.

"Lady Megumi?" "You're alive?" "How is this possible?"

"Party's over, everyone get out!" She pushed through them, heading into the back corridors.

"Gumi, wait! Gumi!" Len ran after her, but was blocked by the guests demanding an explanation. "Everyone, I apologize for deceiving you. A threat was made on the hostess's life earlier in the day. Therefore we engineered her death before the culprit could strike to drive him out of hiding using remote controlled sound effects and blood capsules triggered in the hostess's gloves. Only myself, the hostess, and the head maid were privy to this information in order to reinforce the illusion. The culprit has been silenced, and you are all free to go. I thank you for your cooperation." He bowed before running after the girl. "Gumi! Come back!"

Len raced down the hall, past an open door where sobbing emerged. He skidded to a halt, slowly opening the door. This place was beginning to have a layer of dust, obviously not used anymore. It was a bedroom, with many decorations and awards, even a platinum album. He found Gumi sobbing at the foot of the dresser. "This is…."

"Aunt Haku's room." She whispered.

"Gumi, I…."

"I hate you. I hate you so much right now. You put me in danger, and I was an inch away from death. Do you even care that I could have died?"

"Gumi…" Len knelt down next to her, careful not to step on the gloves on the floor. "I was not about to let you die there. That's why I did everything I did."

"But you said you knew."

"I knew, but I didn't have any proof until he was forced to make a move." He picked up her hands. "Your life was never in danger. Why do you think I told the maid to hide in your closet?"

"Eh? When did you do that?"

"I told her to remove the cameras from the guests. That was code. I needed a live person watching your room, not a camera. When we were going over the plan with her, I took her aside and laid down some code, and made sure that she was armed in the event something went down. Your life was already protected."

"Len…." She paused for a moment to process the info. "But how did you know it was Claus?"

"What first made me suspicious was the letter. Someone who had known you for so long would have realized you'd never abandon your family. It would have also basically eliminated him as a suspect for trying to protect you, while at the same time, arousing suspicion of anyone and everyone else. The truth is, no one in that room would have been stupid enough to try something, and the only loose cannon, your cousin, we ejected early on.

"The other thing was the delivery message of the note. Looking at the security, no stray dog would have been able to wander onto the property without someone assisting, and with those guard dogs marking their territory in the garden, no mangy mutt in their right mind would go near the place.

"Finally, we never told Claus about the plan. When you faked your death, which was absolutely incredible by the way, he was visibly shaken, more than with tragedy. It was an indecision, the kind you get when the rug is just swept out from under you. It was in that moment that I erased all doubt that he was the killer."

Gumi dried her tears, standing up. "It still was scary as hell, Len." She sighed. "But… I can forgive you, now that I understand the whole story. Really, this whole thing is my fault in the first place." She flicked on a lamp on the vanity, placing her hand on a large box made of white leather. There were gilded letters on the top saying "Dearest Claus". "If I had given him this box, the box of their most precious memories in Aunt Haku's heart, maybe he would have realized how much he meant to her. But I put it off, wanting to keep her room exactly the way it was the day she died. Because of me… Claus had to die."

Len stood there in shock, staring at the lampshade. "Len? Senpai, what's wrong?" He flicked the lamp off and unscrewed the top, lifting the shade off the bulb and flipping it over. She looked inside and gasped. She clamped her hand over her mouth, paling. "No… No that can't be right! That's not possible!" The boy nodded as he ripped off a loupe identical to his own that was taped on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Loupe and the Earl of 256 Face

Chapter 3: Just Make a Sword with a Ball Point

POP SINGER'S DEATH RULED HOMICIDE

The autopsy of the body of renowned pop star and model Yowane Haku was completed late last night. The cause of death was released early this morning to be death by slow poison. The medical examiner said this: "It is my unfortunate duty to rule Ms. Yowane's death a homicide. There are traces in her bloodstream of a poison that simulates the failing of the heart. This poison is almost undetectable until after the victim has perished, when it collects and congeals." The announcement comes after an exhumation order signed by Yowane Megumi, the sole benefactor of the singer's estate.

Yowane Megumi has stated that the investigation will be handled by Private Investigator "Loupe" Len, a relative unknown to this reporter, who is however said to be an expert on the main suspect, The Earl of 256 Faces. An assassination attempt of Miss Yowane was thwarted by this young investigator earlier in the week. The Earl of 256 Faces was an infamous murderer who disappeared over five years ago.

The article was placed onto the evidence board, and Len stepped back from it, his arms crossed. His office had transformed, completely redecorated and neat, with a separate kitchen area, rest area/conference room, and filing annex. Gumi still sat on his desk though. "I'm sorry we couldn't keep the press out of it. At least it's better than having it leaked."

"Unh…" She muttered, swinging her feet.

"It's been pretty busy around here. Do you want to go out, take a load off?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "Len… about the party..."

"Are we talking about it now?"

"Yeah, if we could."

"Okay. I've been wanting to say this for a while." He turned around, grabbing her shoulders gently, staring deep into her eyes.

"E-eh?"

"You. Were. Awesome! I've seen Emmy Award winners fake death worse than that! You played the part perfectly! We really complimented each other well in that performance! If I hadn't made it up, I would have believed it myself. What a show." He sighed, slumping into his chair.

"So, it was all just an act?"

"Uh?" He blinked. "Yeah, I mean that's what we were going for."

"Then when I was lying in your arms, and you were crying, who were those tears for?"

Len pulled back a bit. There seemed to be a bit of a resonance to her voice. "I… was remembering my sister's face when she died."

Gumi bit her lip. "If that had been real, would you have cried for me?"

"Uh? What kind of question is that?" Gumi slammed her hand on the table. "Higu!"

"I'm asking how you feel about me! If I died in your arms right here and now, WOULD YOU CRY?"

"Of course I'd cry! I've never had a closer friend in all my life!"

"Close… friend. How close is close? Close as in hug-in-public close? Indirect kiss close? Tonsil-hockey close? Sprawled out 'Take me! Take me now, Len!' close?"

"Pretty sure the last two didn't happen." Len's beret slid to the side.

She balled her fist. "That's all you think of me? Even though today is the seventh day?"

"Uh?"

"Damn it, don't you remember? You said I could shadow you for a week! The week's up! I've been sitting here, waiting for you to say something!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you care about me and that you want me to stay!"

"Of course I want you to stay, Gumi! Your methods may be unorthodox, bizarre, and just plain stupid at times, but you're a big help to me, and I'm not meaning the stuff you did to my office."

"Then ask me."

"Uh?" SLAM. "Higu!"

"Ask me to stay!"

"Okay…." Len stood up. "Gumi, it's been a week since I said you could shadow me. You're weird, you're unorthodox, but you're a good assistant and a better friend. If you can, I'd like you to stay with me, please."

She stood up next to him. "I'll stay your partner on one condition."

"Name it."

"Kiss me like you did on the dance floor."

"Um… what?"

"Kiss me like you did on the dance floor. I'm sure it won't be so hard for an expert actor like you." She scoffed.

"Um… okay…." He gripped her waist, gently pushing up her 3D glasses and puckering up.

She quivered for a second before she grit her teeth. "DEGH!" CRACK! She broke away as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Use some deductive reasoning and figure it out! Asshole!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

A silhouette appeared in front of the door and knocked. "Enter." Len muttered, an ice pack to his face.

The door opened to reveal Kiyoteru. "Yo. I've come to collect on that meal you promised." He chuckled, seeing the swollen face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You came about an hour too late. She stormed off, taking half my cheek with her."

"Who, Yowane Megumi? I could have sworn you were an item now, a news item at least." He slid his paper onto the teen's desk, a photo of Gumi and he coming out of the police station hand in hand. "She sure is paying you enough." He looked around the office.

"She's not paying me, she did it of her own accord, even if I was against it." He grunted. "The only reward I got was from the maids and butlers of the Yowane-hen as a thank you for saving her life."

Kiyoteru whistled. "She must really love you. This is top of the line stuff here."

Len sat up straighter. "What did you say?"

"You've got some of the highest-prices products in this room. It's like one of those Dream Design offices you see on TV. So what'd you fuck up to make her slap you?"

"That's the thing, I don't really know."

"Len, you're still young so you have to learn this. Women are tougher than any mystery to solve, and you'll never be able to solve them completely. However they ALWAYS drop hints." He smirked as he put his feet up on the desk. "So, let's find a clue. What did she say?"

"She asked me to kiss her like I did the night we stopped her murder."

"You kissed her?"

"Unh. It was one of the cues to let her know to start the illusion."

"But you did kiss her right, like on the lips?"

"Well duh. Ah!" He stood, slapping his fist into his palm. "It's because I didn't ask this time!"

"Chigau." Kiyo glared at him quickly. "You really need to be more sensitive to her feelings. Firsts are very important for girls. First tooth, first bra, first date," He paused for effect. "First kiss."

Len jolted. "First… no way. That can't be right, right? I mean she's seventeen. She had to have had at least one kiss by now."

"Did you?"

"Like I'd tell you that."

"Didn't think so." He stretched. "But let's say for the sake of argument that you're wrong, and that was her first kiss. If it was all an act, how would she feel, knowing her first wasn't a real kiss?"

"S-shit…." Len grabbed his coat.

"Hey, what about my lunch?" Kiyo yelled. The door slammed behind him. "Oh well… FRIDGE RAID!"

The head maid bowed as Len entered the Yowane mansion. "I've been in here a dozen times in the past week, and yet those dogs still don't like me." He looked at his ragged shoe.

"Please excuse them. They're only doing their duty."

"How are you doing, FL-Chan?"

She turned away, blushing. "Recovering. The doctor says it may take some time before I make a full recovery, however my other doctor has found something that will speed it up?" She pressed her hand to her stomach. "I am with child."

"You and your husband must be overjoyed. Congratulations."

"Thank you. The mistress is in her room. She seemed very distraught."

"I'll see what I can do." He bowed to her before heading up the stairs. He knocked. "Gumi."

"Go away!" She said in a muffled voice. He slumped before putting out his arm in front of him. He opened the door and a pillow immediately hit his palm. "You can't take a hint, can you?" She glared at him before slamming her face into the mattress and pulling the covers over herself.

"If I couldn't, I wouldn't be much of a detective. And I would probably still be sitting around too." He sat down next to her, and she twitched under the covers. "Was the party… your first kiss?"

The lump on the bed was silent for a long time. "Yeah."

"Then I owe you a big apology. I hadn't even considered that it might be." He got up, pacing around the room. "I mean, you're sociable, you're pretty, you've got a great body, and you've got a nice voice. I would have thought that you'd have at least gone and kissed one boy before me."

The covers flew off, the girl fighting off a tear in the corner of her eye. "Now look at it from my perspective. I'm the relative of a famous star, a rich girl even before I inherited everything. I'm flattered that you think I'm attractive, but 90 percent of my class thought that too. You have no idea how many boys tried to confess to me, but every one of them either wanted a grope or a Yen. At least that's how it felt to me. So no, I hadn't kissed anyone until that night, and just so we can avoid the question later, yes I am a virgin!" She gripped the covers tight in her fists. "I know that the kiss was a part of the plan. I wanted it though, your kiss. I don't know why I deluded myself into thinking that it could have possibly been real."

"So you regret it?"

"Of course I regret it! It was a mistake. It was such a mistake. And I can't take it back either. How do you feel about it? Are you feeling guilty? Regretful?" He shook his head. "Why not?" She shot up, rearing her hand back to slap him. He caught her wrist and scooped her up, giving her a long, tender kiss. Her hand lost its energy and dangled there as he held her. When he finally released her, she took a breath, a tear in her eye. "W-why?"

"If I hadn't kissed you that time, then you wouldn't have been here to kiss this time." He sat her down. "I'm sorry I took that from you without thinking. But you know, I wasn't exactly a datable person in school." Gumi's eyes widened in realization. "You took my first kiss too."

"Len… I…."

He stood, stretching out his hand. "What do you say, Gumi? Will you still be my assistant even though I'm a thief?"

"Ah." She took it. With a mischievous grin on her face, she yanked him on top of her, sending them both to the bed. "Yahn! I don't want to be this kind of partner yet! Len's all horny for me, so scary!"

Len gave her an incredulous glare on top of her. "You're fired."

"Meany." She stuck her tongue out.

Gumi wiggled her butt as she shoved her head in the fridge. "Hey Len, did you pig out or something? There's hardly anything left in here."

Len grumbled. "The dickhead raided my fridge. How about we order in?"

"Ooh, can we get sushi? I know a place in the area that has the BEST Spicy Shrimp Roll."

"Sure, why not?" Len stepped into the evidence room and stared at the board.

Gumi came in after hanging up the phone. "I got you the House Special Roll. I think you're gonna like it." She looked at the board. "So what now?"

"We find a pattern. Try to guess his next move. Even if there are 256 of them to choose from."

"255." Gumi said. Len twitched. "I've been looking back through the records Len. The man is OBSESSED with the number 256. He showed up 512 different times, 256 times two. He had 256 M/Os. However when I got to the 257th, I expected him to go back to the first. But he didn't did he? He went through them at random, so that every one of them was used at 511 except one. However at 512, he didn't do it. He chose another of the 255."

"…"

"Case 1: The Murder of Kagamine Rin. Len, why is your sister's death his only unrepeated M/O?"

"Maybe it took too long. Maybe the strategy was imperfect. Maybe he knew that my father would be keeping an eye out for that specific M/O. I don't know. No one knows."

"Len, I think we should investigate it. We should go back to the crime…."

"256." He interrupted. "256 weeks. That's how long he disappeared for. The article said over five years, but in reality that's just UNDER five, the gap between the murders."

"Don't change the subject, Len! We should go back to the place where your sister died and…."

"No!" Len hissed. "Never again. I can never go back to that place!"

"But it's the Earl's only unrepeated…."

"I SAID NO!" He snapped, turning away, taking a breath. "I can't step foot in that place and live through it all over again. I won't defile my sister's memory by revisiting it."

"Len…."

He cleared his throat and walked up to the board. "I found something else we should look out for." He put a pin in the calendar. "This is the start of week 257 since he disappeared. Your aunt was killed eight days after this date."

"So…"

"There's a missing murder. Someone died or almost died in this week that still isn't associated with the Earl. And we're going to find it."

Gumi stared at her sushi roll, frowning. "They changed it. There used to be twelve pieces. Now there are eight."

"What can I say?" Len said with a full mouth. "100 yen doesn't go as far anymore."

"But even so, now it's divided by eight, instead of twelve." Gumi looked at the year on the desk calendar, 2010. "Divided by eight…." She opened her phone and found the calculator app. 2010 / 8.

251.25

+5.

256.25

"Five, eight, 2010?" She gulped. "Oh my god!" Gumi rushed the board.

"Oi! Gumi, what's up?" He rushed after her.

"5/8/2010!" Len blinked at her. "Don't you see? Look, 5/8/2010! The date my aunt died! It's a math problem! Dumping the remainder, 2010 divided by 8 is 251. Add five to that and you get…"

"256!" Len's eyes swept across the board. "Every date somehow works out to be 256?"

"We need to test it out." She sat down, taking a pen and paper out. "What's the date the truck blew up?"

"6/8/2010."

Gumi ran through the numbers, unable to find a combination. "I don't get it. This has to be one of them."

"You're using addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division right?"

"I was going to try exponents, but it's just too big of a number this late in the year."

"What about square roots? That's a pretty basic operator. Try to square root 2010."

He watched over her shoulder as she punched it in. 44.833. 44 x 6 = 264. 264 – 8 = 256. "It works. If we can figure out which dates come out to 256, we can predict when he's going to strike next!"

"And find the missing murder in the gap week. I'll get to work on those numbers. Gumi, you start checking the others from last week on."

"Hai!"

The calendar began to fill up quickly with dates. 8/5/2010, 8/6/2010, 8/25/2010, 7/31/2010. Eventually Len realized that dates written with only two digit years counted too. One date however stared them in the face: 6/20/10. "Five days from now… someone may be killed."

"And we have to stop it." Len paced.

"But how? There's so many variables…."

"Well let's work with what we know. The Earl uses his M/Os once each time before repeating them. Your Aunt was killed by slow poison. The mail carrier was detonated."

"So he's used two M/Os already."

"Three." Len pushed a pin into a date a week before the Yowane murder. "Someone was murdered on this date, or it was an attempted murder that failed. If we find out which, we'll have only 252 to guess through." He folded his arms. "Gumi, can you check all the deaths listed for this date in the local and regional news?"

"Sure… but can we really afford to waste time looking up a backed case?"

"We have five days, and 253 M/Os. One day of searching backwards won't hurt us."

"Unh. Senpai, what are you going to do?" She followed him as he grabbed his coat.

"Don't worry about me. I'm following a hunch. Call me on the cell if you find anything." Len trudged through the midday streets, alone with his thoughts as the people passed eerily around him. _'The Earl's motive has always been mysterious. All the victims never seemed to be linked to each other. But with that one…'_ The mail truck's registration number and license plate came to his mind before it blew up. _'The numbers don't link. Meaning he was purposefully trying to bait me, the only one left with a link to the case. Disbarring that one, there must be some other reason. Some link to 256.'_ His feet halted and he looked up at the words Aeronautic and Robotic Research Academy before entering.

"Nanda? The Chinese exchange is going up? I guess they think the US employment numbers are good enough. Of course BP is continuing to tank. They might get delisted at this rate." A girl with red twin-drill pigtails slid around the room on a rolling chair, her walls covered in monitors.

"Do you even do your work once in a while?" She whirled around to see Len, his arms folded in the doorway.

"I'll have you know I finish my equations within the first five minutes of starting. Other than that, analyzing stock figures is my only challenge." The girl huffed, crossing her arms. She took off her thin glasses and started polishing them. "Unless you have something a little more challenging for me, Kagamine Len."

"Well I would hope the great mathematics wiz of the Viicademy, Kasane Teto, would be up to it."

"What've you got this time? I hear you're investigating your Dad's case again."

He nodded. "The Earl of 256 Faces. My partner and I…."

"Oooh, partner? Who is she?"

"Whoever said it was a she?"

"For you, Mr. Epic Workalone, you'd hire only a supermodel or gravure idol to be your partner."

"She's my client, thank you very much. Look, if you don't want to hear what I have, I'll leave. I can always find some smarter math wiz elsewhere."

"Liar. I'm the only math wiz you know, and there's none smarter around. But I'll apologize for that partner crack just the same. So whatcha got?"

"We found a link between simple math operators and the number 256. Using the dates of the murders…."

"Plug it in and get 256, I see where you're going. So you want me to extrapolate the dates?"

"No. I want to see if there are any other links to the number 256. Say… phone numbers."

Teto's eyes went wide, but her grin was even wider. "Interesting! Challenging! You want me to take all of the numbers and see if in any way they come out to be 256. Though normally it would be an easy thing, the sheer mass of potential combinations is endless! I love it! Where do I start?"

Len flipped open his phone, shoving Gumi's home number into her face. "Yowane Haku. Find a connection to 256 and then contact me. If you find a link, I'll give you a few more to try. If those work, then start going through the phone book."

"I love it! I'll get started right away!"

"Just don't let it interfere with your work. What ARE you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, they're trying to develop some type of functional Funnel System on a grant from the military. I just run the numbers every morning and tell people how stupid they are for giving me useless crap. Your cell number the same?"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Teto." He bowed quickly before leaving the girl to her own devices. He wasn't out of the building for more than two steps before his cell rang in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Sempai, I hit it big! I'll text you the address and meet you there!"

Len stood in front of the local theater rehearsal building, staring at the sign posted in front of it. "Open Casket Viewing: The Harmonizing Monks. Please refrain from using their names during the viewing, lest you get it wrong and insult the relatives."

A soft cushion landed on his shoulderblades, a hot breath panting into his ear. "Sorry I'm late Sempai. I got off at the wrong stop."

"Tagu… you've got more money than God, and you didn't get someone to drive you here?" He separated himself from her.

"But that's just wasteful Sempai. You've gotten around just fine without a car, right?" She sloughed off her backpack and pulled out a file. "Here's the obituary, and what I could get off the case so far."

Len shook his head as he opened the folder. "I didn't expect this. The Harmonizing Monks. Three murders within five minutes, all of which are completely different M/Os from each other. Do you know about the Harmonizing Monks, Gumi?"

"Anyone who knows anyone in the music industry knows them. They were the first. They were the drive that created zero-g, Crypton, and the other Vocal companies. Triplets that could make improvised harmonies without any planning. Even the Dhali Llama said their existence was a blessing. They had retired a long time ago though to run the theater next door, the one that housed their first show."

"Sentimental, weren't they?" Len continued to flip through. "Something tells me that sentimentality is what killed them." He checked his watch in comparison with the signpost. "There's still time before the viewing. Come on."

They found a small diner with an outdoor eating area and laid the profiles across the table. Gumi ordered for them as Len inspected all the facts. Len stood, slamming his hand on the table. "Higu!" She coughed, some of her milkshake going down the wrong pipe. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. I just figured it out." He pressed his finger to the middle photo. "The Earl entered into a meeting under false pretences with them, and somehow managed to cut a major artery in the man's leg. Now, being as old-school traditional as they are, an aching foot would do nothing to keep them from conducting a meeting. Eventually he succumbed to bloodloss. When he collapsed, that distracted the youngest brother next to him, giving the Earl the chance to swoop in for a close range stab to the chest." He put his arm out like a blade. "M/O number 7, Divine Assassination."

"But what about the eldest brother? He was shot in the back, right?"

Len nodded. "Realizing that the brothers were murdered right in front of him, he took off. That's when the Earl whipped out a pistol and pegged him in the spine before making his getaway."

"I don't get it though. How could you figure out that much with so little to go on?"

"Well, considering the make of the building is a standard office complex, the hallway plans are rather basic. A lot of it comes from educated guesses though. We'll be able to confirm or deny those guesses when we get inside."

"Inside? Wait, Len! You can't be serious, crashing a funeral? You don't even know these people! You'll get called out instantly."

"I may not know anyone there, but I bet Yowane Haku did."

"Ag…." Gumi slumped. "Do you always use your connections so readily?"

Len bowed. "Kimi wa oujo, boku wa mesi-tsukai."

She giggled. "You're bad."

Men and women were lined up out the door to pay their last respects to the Harmonizing Monks. Len stepped out of the shadows in a black suit, however keeping the red western tassle tie and his signature beret. "Mmm, not bad." Gumi leaned back, taking a quick peek at his posterior. "If there's one thing you do, it's clean up nice."

"I could say the same." He analyzed her up and down, a black gown with straps on the shoulders, her hair pulled up into a bun. She carried a dozen roses.

"I hope you're happy. I hate dressing in black. It throws off all my proportions, and it does nothing for my face."

"Really? I think you look quite nice. Like a marigold in a field of chaff."

She blushed brightly. "Um… um… maybe we should sign the guestbook or something." She rushed over and scribbled her name down. Len just shook his head and fell into step behind her. "Oh no…." She groaned as the group was ushered into the elevator.

"What, what is it? You get your period or something?"

She shot him an angry look. "No, though the analogy is apt, because I saw someone on the list before us that is on permanent PMS."

The elevator doors slid open, and from across the hall, a smirking Akita Neru raised a glass to them. "Shit…." Len muttered under his breath. "Just what we don't need."


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Loupe and the Earl of 256 Faces

Chapter 4: The Can Can't Can-Can, Can It?

"I was wondering when you'd show your mug, Megumi." Neru shot a quick glare to her. "Hi, Len." She rocked back and forth on her heels, a shy smile on her face as she said it.

"I'm surprised to see you here at all, after they dropped you after a single lesson." Gumi rolled her eyes, picking up a glass of punch and gulping it down.

"Such curt words. There's no reason for such enmity, is there Len? I don't think she likes me too much. You'll protect me, right?" The girl hid behind him.

"Why shouldn't I be pissed at you? I had to kick you out of the party."

"Are you still on that? That was ages ago." The blonde traced a black-gloved finger in a circle on Len's chest.

"It was last week." They both sent incredulous looks her way.

"What? Well I guess that would explain why my lips are still tingly. You're one hell of a kisser, Len. I wouldn't mind another one of those." She puckered up and closed in.

"All right, all right. Compose yourself. We're at a funeral, not a Bon Dance." Gumi plucked the poor boy out of the obsessive one's arms. "Besides, Len is my escort. You wouldn't want me to tell the organizer and have you thrown out again, do you?" The statement hung there, tension thickening in the air between them.

A parishioner opened the double doors wide to the inner chamber. "My apologies for the delay. The Monks are now taking visitors." As wellwishers filed in, Gumi swept Len into the crowd, leaving Neru to sulk for a bit.

"Did they really kick her out after one lesson?"

"They claimed she had zero talent." Gumi shrugged.

"That's cold."

The lines began to straighten out in an ornate room adorned with red velvet and gold stood three open caskets. The monks pictures were draped over by black ribbons, all three looking completely identical. The wellwishers filed past them, taking time to pause and remember, some in tears, some in whispers. All left some type of flower on the table next to them, to be placed on the caskets later during the burial. "So what are we looking for? This happened weeks ago. I'm sure the cops and the janitors have cleaned everything by now."

Len scanned the room as a man with a visor over his eyes got up from his prayer at the third coffin. "Look for the loupe. If we find that, we find the link we need. I have another way as well. When we reach the first casket, whisper into my ear."

"Eh? What should I say?"

"It doesn't matter. Say anything, just look grief-ridden."

Still confused, she nodded, obeying. When at the first of the trio's caskets, she paused to speak a silent prayer before turning to her escort. "I would have liked to have known your sister. Tell me about her sometime, okay?"

Len was genuinely shocked, not expecting any mention of his sister. He nodded to her before heading off to the organizer. "Sir. Lady Yowane is very distraught. She can't have solace in their passing without seeing a smile on their faces, so she can know they died in good spirits. Would it be pertinent of me to ask to see the tapes of that fateful day, so I can provide her the comfort and consolation that she needs?"

"It is an unorthodox request. But considering the situation…." He opened the rear door. "Follow the signs to the security hall. Speak with Wash about your request."

"Thank you." Len lowered his brow as he went down the corridor. _'Too easy. That was far too easy.'_ He knocked before opening the door. "I'm supposed to speak with Wash about viewing the tapes?"

"Not again!" A blonde man with tossled hair rotated around in his chair.

"Again? You mean someone was in here before asking the same?"

"Yeah, some guy with an eye-mask asked for a happy moment of the Monks before they died. Is that what you want too?"

"It would help, yes."

"Okay, let me just queue up the tape…."

Gumi was in the middle of mingling with her aunt's industry cohorts that came to the viewing. "Still working through the facts?" A breath tickled her earlobe. "Or are you just playing around?"

It made her go rigid for a second before whirling around. No one was there. She was about to write it off as an illusion, but she noticed a slip of paper in her clutch purse. "No way…."

"Auda? It's not…" The security guard looked at the DVD player. "Maybe it's in the case."

Len went up to the player and slipped open the lip. "There's something… jammed in here." Reaching his fingers inside, he got a good enough grip to pry it out with his nails.

"What the hell? The disk is gone! There's just these two little magnifying glasses!"

Len yanked out another from the disk slot that looked identical to the ones in the disk case. He scooped the other two up and laid them on the closest table, looking them over. "The Earl of 256 Faces…."

"Huh?"

"Three Loupes, three murders. You said you had the tapes here earlier? When did that guy with the mask come in?"

"About an hour ago."

Len's eyes widened, bringing to mind the man with the long purple hair in the eye mask he saw when the viewing started. "Can you sketch him?"

"I suck at drawing though."

"Please try. There might be a murderer in the building!" Len rushed out the door with the Loupes.

He ran for the main hall door, as he reached for the handle it flung itself open. "Onii-chan!" Gumi called before the two crashed headfirst into each other.

"Itte…tte…tte…." Len shook the stars out of his vision and dove into the hall, looking around rapidly.

"Len, my brother was here! He was right next to me, and he disappeared! Did you see him in the hallway?"

"No. Did you see a guy in an eyemask before?"

"I did earlier, but I thought he left shortly after we went in."

"Damn it." He grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the security office, opening the door. "Well Wash?"

"I could only remember the mask itself. Sorry." He slid the sketch in front of him. It was a digital readout, with numerous LEDs on it, and two braces going down each cheekbone.

Len raised it up. "This is it… the first look at the Earl of 256 faces."

The sketch became the central piece on the evidence board, where now three more murders had officially taken up residence. Len stared at it, still in his suit. Gumi finished taking off her gloves, despondent as she sat down. "He was right next to me, and I lost my chance…."

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't so busy trying to find the Earl, I would've helped you look, I really would have."

"I know." She sniffed, putting her head on the table. "I don't think he wants to be found… not yet anyway." She pulled the slip of paper from her bag, flipping it over. "Uh?" She raised her head, staring at it. 1 1 2 3 5 8 13 21 34 55 89 144 233 377 610 987 1597 2584.

"A Fibonacci Sequence?" Len looked over her shoulder. "Why do you have that paper?"

_A toddler girl with shoulder-length green hair sucked her thumb next to a pyramid of blocks, each of which were numbered. Pondering over it she took a block with the number 2 on it and replaced it in the center, before covering it with 1 blocks. Satisfied, she sat down._

"_That's quite a trick, Megumi." A young male voice said, and she turned to the voice with adoring eyes. A hand ruffled her hair. "Mom and Dad's little Fibonacci." The mouth that said it gave a toothy grin._

A tear ran down her cheek. "Onii-chan."

"Gumi…."

She wiped it up quickly. "It's a message, that it's really from him. When I was a baby I had stacked some blocks in a Fibonacci pyramid. He started calling me Little Fibonacci… until the day he disappeared."

"So what's the deal with the length of the sequence? I've never seen one drawn out to four digits before."

"I think he's trying to tell me something. 18 numbers in the sequence… 18 years." _"Or are you just playing around?"_ "I think… if I don't find him by my 18th birthday, he'll be gone forever." She slipped the paper back in her purse before standing. "But we've got a more pressing deadline than that. We should figure out why the Earl was at that viewing."

"I think I've already worked that one out. Try to follow me on this one. The day of the murder, he had to have been admitted into the building by the security office. The only way he could have met with the Monks in person was by appointment only. Meaning there was no possible way he could have gotten in without his face being seen by some camera somewhere." Len looked at the sketch. "The third victim was in the hall when he was shot, meaning he wouldn't have had time to properly place the Loupes before being discovered."

"So he came back to not only plant the loupes, but to remove the evidence of him being there? That doesn't make sense. Wouldn't the police already have searched through the tapes?"

"Normally you would think so, but because of the importance of the building to the national arts programs, the local police would have had to go through at least three rows of red tape to obtain it. I doubt they were finished by today."

"So how'd the security guard in the video room manage to let it get swiped?"

Len opened his mouth, but his teeth clicked shut. "I haven't worked that one out yet. It's something that happened a lot in older cases, the evidence just inexplicably disappearing."

"This is a lot to take in at once." Gumi pinched the bridge of her nose. "I need to go home and change. I'll be back with some dinner."

"Ah. Do whatever you need. This thing's not going to be solving itself for a while." He shrugged as he leaned against his desk. "I might have to pull another all nighter to figure this one out."

"Don't you dare. Your brain needs sleep too you know."

"When did you become my wife?"

"Yahn, Kagamine Gumi has such a nice ring to it! Maybe if we work together long enough, we'll be Common Law lovers!"

"Get out already."

Len pulled out his usual attire and laid it out on the table. While in the midst of trying to get the undershirt off, his phone rang. Wrenching his head out of it, he dashed towards the desk and opened it. "Hello?"

"Yo, Len! It's your bosom buddy Teto!"

"You don't have a bosom."

"That's mean! HMPH!"

"Hey, you said you don't like dishonest people. I'm just being honest."

"Whatever. Look, I wanted to say sorry it's taking so long on the phone number research. Work caught me using their supercomputer to run the permutations. Had to rewrite the program from scratch for my laptop."

"So there's been no progress?"

"None. But I've prepared a consolation prize. Do you have international minutes?"

"No, why?"

"256 is the area code in Huntsville, Alabama, in America. And I found an interesting number in their phone book of a place called Artistic Faces: 256 Types. Not only that, but there's no record of a business of that name ever existing. Go ahead and try to tell me that's a coincidence."

Len gulped. "How long has the ad been there?"

"It showed up in their last version as well, which was three months ago."

"Give me the number."

"Yes, it's me." A female voice echoed into Len's earpiece that wasn't quite all there. It seemed almost… mechanical. "Good job in finding me. The culprit is just who you suspect. Thank you for calling. Huu huu huu."

"Where are you hiding, Earl?"

"Right where he's supposed to be. Huu huu huu."

"Computers shouldn't laugh." Len muttered. "Who's the next target?"

"The one in the bullseye. Huu huu huu."

"I don't believe this. What's your function? Are you just here to mock me?"

"Your daddy liked hints. Do you want one too? Huu huu huu. But all he wanted was more."

"My father? Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"More and more and more and more and more and more and more and more…." Her voice became squeakier and squeakier until the connection cut.

"Kuso!" Len closed his phone and punched the desk hard.

"Higu!" Gumi gasped, nearly losing the box of food in her arms as she closed the door. "What was that for?"

"It's not you, don't worry." He pressed his cell to his lower lip. "The one in the bullseye…."

File folders were strewn about the desk, anything and everything pertaining to bullseyes from previous cases. Archery, a firing range, parachute landings, aerial bomb drops, even really obscure stuff like cricket-spitting, all of it was spread out. Plates of food scraps were interspersed wherever there was free space. In the middle of it all was Len's blonde mop, resting in his arms as he snored lightly.

Gumi came up from the bathroom to find him there. She looked at the clock, which answered her silent question with a big green 12:50. The girl sighed, heading to the rear of his chair and adjusting the incline. As gingerly as she could the girl lifted his head and shoulders until he was leaning back in airline-sleeping position. A blanket was draped over him. "I told you not to overdo it." Gumi whispered into his ear, before giving a gentle peck on his cheek. She took her backpack into the conference area and pulled out a large box. "Though I'm one to talk." She stared at the contents piece by piece, an open locket dangling from the latch, one with a picture of Gumi and her brother hidden inside.

Len's cell phone's muffled ring came from his coat pocket. Gumi lifted her tired eyes, the clock reading 7:30. She dug into his pocket and rushed back into the conference room. "Detective 'Loupe' Len's office."

"Oh, this must be the sexy secretary." A playful female voice answered.

Gumi's eyebrow twitched. "Sexy secretary? Who is this?"

"Kasane Teto, didn't he tell you? Anyway, tell the guy that he owes me a new laptop. Completely burnt the damn thing out thanks to him. But I got the answer he was looking for. It's a match. Have him text me the next batch after he wires me over the dough for a new machine. I'll need a supercomputer to run it."

"O-okay…. Thank you, I guess."

"Don't wear him out too much. Lata." She hung up.

Len's eyebrows twitched as the room filled with dark and malicious intent. Gumi's blackened hand raised up over him like a demon. WHAM! "HIGU?" The boy jumped, sitting up like a rocket.

"Sexy secretary?" Gumi loomed over him with her arms crossed. "Is that what you really think I am?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend Teto called! How could you lead me on like this and never once mention her! We are so over!"

"One, I just woke up, so I don't know what you're saying. Two, we can't be over if we weren't started in the first place. And three, Teto is not, was not, and will not be my girlfriend ever. I called in a favor from her, who was an old classmate. Did she say anything?"

"The number was a match. Oh and it burnt out her laptop, so be prepared to pay up. If you want to sleep with me, you might as well say it, so I can pack up and leave."

"I don't want to sleep with you! Look, whatever she said, it's obviously a misunderstanding. I never told her what you looked like."

"So now you don't want to tell people about me?"

"W-what?" Len sweatdropped. "Why are you being…." Gumi wobbled for a second, before her legs started giving out. "Gumi!" He caught her quickly.

She sighed, hardly able to keep her eyes open. "Yahn…. So compromising… In my condition you could do anything you wanted without resistance."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I pulled an all nighter… My brother…."

"Okay, that's enough out of you." He pulled her up and dragged her over his shoulder to the side closet. He gave it a swift kick and the mattress fell out.

"You going to join me? The smaller the girl, the more room in bed. Yahn…."

"You sound almost drunk." He laid her down and covered her in a blanket. She was asleep before he ever finished. "Geez." He went back to his desk, clearing off the food scraps before the roaches got to them. Then he went back to his files. "Parachuting incident: The Earl burned holes in the guy's chute with acid so he missed the bullseye. Bombardment: A military remote interceptor dropped a bomb on a house. The Earl's final message was Bullseye. Archery competition: Shot at long range while he was retrieving his arrow. That one lived fortunately. Shooting Range: Sniped from behind the target of a shooting gallery. Carnival carnage: The knife throwing target was pierced in the spine by a blade from behind the wheel. She's paralyzed for life. Any one of these could be the Earl's next move."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't figure it out just sitting here." He looked at the TV in the conference area and picked up the remote. "Maybe I can find something in the upcoming events."

"Migikata ni, purusaki chou chou…" KFTZ.

"Gumi left MTV on again…."

"The damage BP has done to the gulf is estimated to be far more than the 20 B…." KFTZ.

"Edible packing peanuts…" KFTZ.

"KABOOM!" KFTZ.

"There are things in this room that don't react well to bullets." KFTZ.

"Eight hundred channels and there's absolutely nothing on?"

"A friend asked me what kind of animal I'd want to be, and I said an eagle. He asked 'Why, so you can fly?' I said 'No, so I can finally have sex with eagles.'" KFTZ.

"The absolutely incredible Bucket-O-Nothing!" KFTZ.

"Up next, watch as the well endowed secretary Fuko gets banged by her boss." KFTZ.

"Why do we even get that channel?"

"We now return to BBC World News." Len put his cheek in his hand. "Mixed reactions are expected as Bob Barker arrives in Japan later on today. As an outspoken Animal Rights Activist who has publicly denounced the Japanese whaling research vessels, police expect protests during his visit to Tokyo University for his Game Show lecture tour. An activist vessel bearing his name heads the fleet of activist wavecutters that fought against the Japanese vessels in the Pacific Ocean last year. Some expect him to make a speech on the subject during his layover time on the 21st of the month."

Len's head rose slowly, his eyebrows rising and eyes widening. He dashed to the computer and began typing away like mad. "In the Bullseye…" He put his headphones on and watched a video of the man hosting one of the games. Len ripped the headphones off again. "Gumi! GUMI!"

"Snwha?" She sat up, sand encrusting her eyes.

"I think I found him! I found the Earl's next target!"

Gumi groggily plunked her chin on his shoulder, staring at the screen. She raised her eyebrow. "No way. He's too high profile. The Earl wouldn't even be able to get close."

"Really? Remember, he's been speaking out against government-cleared whaling operations. Quite honestly, he's been a thorn in their side for a while. I'm sure the security would get pretty lax with all the dissenters against his opinions." He brought up the seating arrangements for the Tokyo U main auditorium. "And there are plenty of places the Earl could attack from."

"So what should we do? Call the police?"

"No. One, because of what I said, they wouldn't care. Two, they have no reason to believe us. Three, I'm still not sure if this is the target or not. There are just too many variables." He stood, balling his fist. "It's up to us to protect Bob Barker, and no I never thought I'd ever hear myself say that."

"_Our first priority is to make sure we can get into the auditorium on the 20__th__."_ Gumi was speaking on the phone with one of the Barkers Beauties models. "So can you get me a ticket, Yuko?"

"Of course, Gumi! You saved the day back at my bridal shower, how could I say no?"

"_Second, we should inspect the auditorium for possible entry points."_ Teto proudly and loudly gave Len a tour of the grand auditorium, which he gave a critical eye to in every detail. Soon after, he had a conference with Gumi about the plans, which she spoke emphatically about.

"_Third, we get in contact with Mr. Barker."_ A driver put his bags into the limo and ushered the man into the vehicle. Inside was Len, his arms crossed as the driver got in, Kiyoteru smirking as he drew up the soundproofing before heading off to the hotel.

"_And finally, we get the trap set."_ Gumi sat front row center as Mr. Barker came out to a rousing applause.

Len stood back at stage right, his arms folded and not letting the man out of his sight. "Hello. Welcome to the Price is Right…. Is what I would say if I were hosting it anymore. Now, I've been asked by Tokyo University staff to give a presentation about being a successful game show host. My first advice to anyone is that you have to be comfortable with yourself, and what you do. That's why I use this little stick microphone. I have arthritis, so holding thick heavy microphones just won't do. Plus I'm just plain lazy." The audience laughed. He looked to the side, and Len nodded to him approvingly.

The presentation continued, the introduction of Barker's Beauties, one of whom waved slightly at Gumi. "Now, it's come to my attention that we have a local celebrity in the house tonight, who has been through hell recently. So would Miss Yowane Megumi stand up?" A murmur echoed through the crowd as she nervously stood. "Megumi, one of my beauties told me what you've gone through recently, and they unanimously voted you and another member of our audience to become Barkers Beauties for the duration of the presentation. Rod, who is the lucky person?"

Gumi numbly climbed up on stage and bowed. She shot a look towards Len, who raised his hands and shook his head. "Sorry Gumi." Yuko whispered to her as she lead the girl to the back. "Word got out, and the girls just took over."

"You're really kind Yuko." She sighed. She passed the first game demo as it was being wheeled out, the blocks in a Fibbonachi sequence. "But I don't want to play around too much."

The two girls were brought out with the Bullseye game, wearing glittery dresses with a not-too-modest neckline. Len swallowed, rushing away from the stage. "Now this is a true transformation. Ladies you look wonderful. Give a hand for them." There was applause. "Now, you two should help me out with this one. Megumi, you can be my assistant, and you, my dear, shall play the contestant. I'm sure you know how the Bullseye game is played. The trick to hosting this game is to never let the contestant give up hope. There is ALWAYS a chance for them to win." The game progressed with the second girl guessing prizes, however not winning with her three guesses. "Megumi, please pull the price tag for the first attempt, and see if it is the secret bullseye."

"The… secret bullseye?" A red dot appeared on the man's temple. "The… secret bullseye!" She quickly looked to the back, swallowing when she couldn't see Len. Then she turned to the audience, her eyes wide and wild.

"Megumi, is something wrong. Just lift the card, okay?"

"The secret bullseye..." She balled her fist tightly. "It's on you!" Gumi leapt forward, spreading her arms wide. SHUNK! KABLAM!

AN: Sorry, it wasn't ready in time. Nice Boat.


End file.
